The Secret Diary of... WHOM?
by Jade Marquise
Summary: The secret diary of a Gundam Wing character. This is my 1st fic so reviews and input are appretiated!! ^-^ Please feel free to guess what's going to/is happining in the situations. Also contains R+2, Oc+3, 6+9, D+4, so far...
1. Bitchy Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. Damn. However any characters you see in there eg Kirsten Cholate who do not appear in Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz are mine and if stolen you are copywriting as they are MY property. Thankyou ^-^

This is just a warning this story has mild character bashing sometimes but severe Relena bashing in the 1st chapter and mayhap beyond so if u are a Relena fan then mayhap this isn't the story for u. However I would appreciate your input as well. 

Pairings include: oh wait …can't tell u ^-^Pairings shall be revealed later on in the fic ^-^

IMPORTANT NOTE: REVIEWS AND INPUT WANTED. THIS IS MY 1ST FIC SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED BUT SHALL BE BURNED IF INNAPPROPRIATE. I AM VERY ACCEPTING OF CRITICISIM AND ANY IDEAS TO MAKE IT BETTER ETC. THANKYOU.

**The Secret Diary of … WHOM?**

Day One 

Dear Diary,

Well, unfortunately the English teacher, Mrs Hedges, ruined my perfect school break when she decided to continue our in-class assignment and make it go for the whole year. She gave as a 'small' assignment. SURE!!! And pigs are green in Venezuela!!! Gee, she gave us this little book. It was a ring-bound book – **black** rings I might add – with a glossy red cover. I watched her handing out the other students theirs… they where all different colours… but mine was the best. I opened it expecting to find what the project was, expecting it to be written inside and!!! It was blank. Mrs Hedges then told us it was to be a project that went for JUST this term. We were to do a diary. Now I was f-I-n-e with that… and have already finished my little red book and low-and-behold when I went to give it in, she decided to make it a year-bound project. Could be started at anytime, but had to contain 3 months worth of entries… great…

Well, now, she handed me another little book and told me to just continue what I was doing before… and that's what I'm doing. I'm writing in a little book exactly the same as the one before, little black rings, red glossy cover and all, I think she's colour coded them so as to know whose is whose… that's a good idea… I guess… Ah-well, any who, so, that is the only reason that I have started this journal. Yes, the ONLY reason, okay, okay and to have someone to bitch to, and talk to, and tell stuff to, well, I guess this diary COULD be a good thing… riiight… and Cheetahs come from the bottom of the ocean right? … You know? … Mayhap I'll just let THAT subject go…. Any who, on to what I REALLY want to write…. (Could you hear the false enthusiasm and wonderment?) (Okay okay I actually do want to put these next paragraphs in….)

School Break. The best time of the year. The time when we get to shop, go out with friends, dream about going out with that cute guy in homeroom, goof off, relax, and dream about the ultimately cute guys at school again ah… WHAT could be better? Going out with those ultimately cute guys for one… but… I'm not exactly the most totally extroverted of people, I'm happy-go-lucky and always a smiling face but I CANNOT be the one to make the 1st move. 

Anyway… enough said about my pathetic love life… on to … um… arr… how about my annoying social life instead? Those friends. I would LOVE to kill some of them… Am I truly friends with these people I am about to seriously diss? Only to their faces.

 This is a list of the things that I would love to yell at my friends and are written as a way to vent my frustration on them for the time being. As Mrs Ploughman said when saying things to people ask yourself is this really good for that person? If I say this will it be good for them? In this respect most of what I would love to yell at my friends is non-repeatable in any shape or form. The few that don't compose of 'word' 'swear word' 'word' 'swearword' have been written down with great care. Perhaps one day these will find their way to the surface and be said in one form or another. Perhaps my inability to be snide to the face of my social oppressors will one day no longer continue and I will say these well-rehearsed speeches… but… not one day soon… do I except _that_ … to happen.

Let's start with the most ultimately, undeniably annoying of all… the Peacebitch.

Relena Peacecraft: (cheerleader, social ditz, dumb blond extraordinaire and… most popular girl in school… thing is… I hate her guts.)

Things I would love to yell at Helena: (note that is NOT a typo… quite fitting doncha think? Hell-ena? Get it? Teehee… okay that was dumb… moving on…)

1)         Pardon this cliché, which also happens to be a cliché but wake up and smell the roses, every second sentence you say is complaining about something or someone!!! You just love to complain about anything. You are the saddest little whining brat in a long history of poor, pathetic little whining brats and I pity your poor pathetic person. If there were a Guinness World Record for the person who can complain the most on one breath it would be you. You are forever criticizing others and saying what they do wrong. Have you ever taken one; just one fricken minute to look at yourself and ask yourself what needs improving? No!!! And you know why? Because you see yourself as Miss Little Perfect, with no flaws, faults or things that can be improved on. Well I'm sorry to be your wake up call and reality check but I'm not the least bit sad to say that you are sadly mistaken. Find the twig in your own eye before you go finding the log in others.[i] Shut the fuck up and if you can't handle it then piss off you poor excuse for a human being!!!

2)         That is it!!!! Stop blaming us for things that you should have had the commonsense to get done yourself!!! You yell at us for not letting you copy our answers that was for homework because you haven't finished it and you want to know why? Because when we ask you what you did last night what is the answer? I was watching TV, I went to the beach, I couldn't miss my wonderful Buffy even though it's at 10:30 and I've had since 3:15 to do my homework!!! ^_^ !!!

Whew!! I **_gotta_** stop there 'bout that hellish chick…. Aie-aie-aie! I could go on FOREVER!!!

Next on my list to torture is…

Kirsten Cholate[ii]: (Helena's best friend, now she is an adopted blond (VERY nice way or saying that she dies her hair ^-^ and badly I might add) and just about as ditzy as her best friend. She also has a fetish with this show… what was it… now it's _really_ hard to remember _this_ name… the Rocky Horror Picture Show[iii] (gags))

Things I would love to yell at Kirsten:

1)         Wake up lunadick[iv] not everything that people say is a joke. Wait let me do my impression of you: Oh, did you know that 24 000 people died of hunger during the September 11 terrorist attacks? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! That is like soooooooo funny!!!! I mean Mr Wainright has just soooooooo got to get his priorities right doesn't he? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!! Hey do you want to know how much crappy stuff I've collected of the fricken Rocky Horror Picture Show? And I mean that rearranged Time Warp we did for Speech Night was just soooooooo gay!!!!!!!! And that land mine picture with all of the people's body parts and things in it was soooooooo funny!!![v] Lol lol lol…

I WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING FURTHUR!! That girl has SERIOUS problems… Speaking of problems I have not yet begun to mention what a Miss Dorothy Catalonia is like. Okay, let me rephrase that, I'm just jealous; she's dating the third most ultimately cute guy in school Quatre Rebarbar Winner. There is actually nothing wrong with Dorothy and I even hang out with her sometimes.

Oh, and wondering whose dating the 1st and 2nd most dateable guys in the school? Helena and Kirsten are (respectfully listed) dating the 1st and 2nd most dateable guys. And the fourth most dateable guy Chang Wufei – doesn't date. Damn.

Well I guess you could say that those are the people that I hate most at the moment. And for these reasons:

1) Helena and Duo (the most ultimately cute guy in the WHOLE school) are dating.

2) Kirsten and Trowa (the second most ultimately cute guy in the WHOLE school) are dating.

3) Helena is a self-obsessed cow

4) ALL the guys love them – wow did that sound jealous or what!?!? But it's not that, it's just that I have no idea WHY they like them…

5) That brings me to my next point, they're like the dating bicycles – EVERYONE'S HAD A GO… and maybe… a … couple extra if you know what I mean

6) I have never EVER in my whole life met someone who carries a mirror in their pocket, one up their sleeve – just in case, and at least three more – one in their school bag, one in their subject bag and one in their sports bag – in various bags. That's is… you guessed it… until I met Helena and Kirsten.

7) They are unbelievably cruel to anyone who they deem to be not as popular as them or SERIOUSLY unpopular in the girl sex division. I have watched as girls have had confrontations with those two and then left the school because of it. Last year this girl, Jessica McDermott I believe her name was, nicest girl I have ever met, transferred here from Japan. To the Sanc Kingdom from Japan, from JAPAN. Okay so the name had nothing to do with Japan, but she was of Japanese decent. So, any who, she barely lasted 10 minutes without grabbing a Kleenex because of the snide comments that they made, and at the end of her second week, re-transferred back to Japan. All in all I think most girls who get harassed by those two were severely impressed that she managed to last those two weeks.

There are just too many reasons to list as to why I hate those two. They are just completely unbelievable. And one day, one day those two are going to reap what they sew, they're going to get what they dish out – except a thousand times worse. And I want to be there when it happens. I want to stand there and laugh and point at them, I know that that seems cruel and unfair but when you've had to put up with it for the six years of your schooling, of your life… you seem to develop a massive lack of sympathy for them.

Note: I don't hate Dorothy Catalonia in case I confused you earlier. She's cool. I'm just completely jealous of her love life. Sigh. And there are no other cute guys at school. AND I MEAN **_NO_** OTHER CUTE GUYS!!! Unless you go for that football, jock look / attitude in a guy of course, but, personally? No way. Although, rumour has it that a new guy is transferring here sometime next term. Weird huh? Who'd miss the 1st term of school, coming straight to the second? I have NO idea. Any who, I guess it's actually none of _my _business so yeah, with nothing more to say;

Girl with a Red Glossy Book, signing out.[vi]

  


* * *

[i] Note if you don't know what this saying means it's to find the problems about your own character before complaining to the whole world the tiny problems found in others.

[ii] Note this person is based on a friend and I'm keeping her relatively true to form.

[iii] Apologies to anyone who likes the Rocky Horror Picture Show but this girl goes on and on and on about it in real life – she is also as annoying as hell

[iv] Note this is just a word made by combining lunatic and dick… free to use.

[v] She seriously laughed about all in this paragraph. It is all true. I said I was keeping her character true to form and I am.

[vi] Please give your views and reasons on which character this is ^-^ I would like to know if I am doing it well and stuff. Basically I would like as much input as you can give me thankyou.


	2. Revealing Histories

Disclaimer: You know the story. Don't own anything except the extra characters that I add in. Damn.

Pairings: Rx2, Ocx3, Dx4, so far. ^-^ 

Again Reviews wanted please. ^-^ And in Day Five the new student shall be revealed… when I finally get around to it and the two chapters afore it.

**The Secret Diary of… WHOM?**

Day Two 

Dear Diary,

Well, dear diary, I guess I have some explaining to do huh? I guess I was just a tad bit too bitchy in my first entry huh? Well, I DID have good reason to be, but I'm trying to think of my mortal enemies on more neutral ground I've decided – okay okay stop looking at me like that, I'll admit it, I didn't receive this dramatic change of view without receiving a reality check from my best friend – she's really good at that sort of thing… wonder if I've been giving her too much practise… any who.... It's really hard to describe these people on neutral ground – especially when they've been your worst enemy for who knows HOW long, … but… I'm going to try. I'm going to try and not bash them so hard. Hmm, how to make this easier? Well, I'll give you a run down on my group of 'friends' and my actual group of friends' histories. I'll start with whom I was completely dissing last time. I guess they deserve the dignity of going first to explain why they're so snobbish and bitchy towards people who they conceive as being a threat. So with a boring holiday and nothing ELSE to describe, without further ado, presenting the history of the most significant people at Colistin High.

Relena Peacecraft:

Okay, I'll begin with the parents of this girl. Her father's the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom and her mother's never home to care about their kids. Okay, okay I'll back up there a bit. Relena Peacecraft is PRINCESS Relena Peacecraft. O.O It was pretty cool we thought to have THE princess coming HERE to Colistin, well, I guess it was only a matter of time seeing as we ARE the best school in Sanc, MUCH better than Remington. (Man, can you here ANY school rivalry going on there? ^-^) Okay back to her family stuff.

She has a brother who has already graduated from here and is an assistant teacher / actual teacher here. We have NO idea why he would want to come back here though. I mean even though we're the best school in Sanc I would personally NEVER come back after FINALLY finishing… would you? Okay, okay I'm asking a BOOK why someone would want to come back to the school they graduated from. Ever heard of anything weirder? No? Neither have I… any who, her brother – Milliardo Peacecraft – is a VERY busy man – sexy too I might add, ahh, the joys of teenage hormones! …. Or the joys of being just plain hor-ny. Ahh, mayhap I WON'T try to figure THAT one out… 

So her brother is this ultimately sexy dude who happened to come back to school to teach – not that we, the female half of the school division mind that fact one little bit. ^-^ - But he is always doing things related to either teaching or coaching this or that (did I mention he's GREAT at sports? Sighs. Too bad he's severely taken – the girlfriends name is Lucrezia Noin.) Or his duties relating to being 'Prince.' So his free time is practically non-existent. HE is totally cool… now onto his little sis.

Due to this lack of social interest via her actual family Relena was virtually raised by the families chauffeur – a man by the name of Pagan – nobody and I MEAN NOBODY knows the rest of his name. So where was I? Oh, yes, Relena was virtually raised by Pagan and various other servants of the household – unfortunately she was always treated as 'above' her fellow human beings. I guess this is due to the fact that she IS princess and all but it makes for a VERY snobby character. And so the historical reasoning behind Relena's attitudes have been laid down… Who should I psychoanalyse next hmm? This is actually GREAT fun… hehehe… but I'm making my enemies sound more human… am I sure I want to do that? Oh wait THAT'S right, I wanted to write them VERY neutrally… this is harder than I thought it would be…

Now onto my next person, umm, oh yeah, Kirsten Cholate.

Okay, now between Kirsten and Relena (gasps… I was able to write her ACTUAL NAME!!! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!?!?!? … Any who, on with Kirsten's psychoanalysis) Kirsten is the brown noser in the team. This is probably due to the fact that she sucks up to her parents – they control much of the oil trade in Eastern Europe – whenever she wants something. Now she is girl has a family life VERY different to Relena. Where Relena is ignored and spoiled, Kirsten is socially spoiled and also spoiled with gifts… sighs… her siblings are to say the least… unhappy… (Understatement of the year – give the girl a prize!!) With this arrangement. 

So I've described her parents – self-obsessed workaholics with only time for Kirsten and NONE of her other siblings – so I might as well give some lime light to her siblings and describe them… there are four in all… I'll start with the eldest…

Kirsten's eldest sister Maree is 22 and is smart as… she skipped two grades and graduated two years early at the age of 15. Sigh. If only I were that smart. Then I would be in MY last year of school… instead I'm not… I'm in grade 10… with two years to go… bummer. So anyway Maree then went on to Uni and I think just graduated last year (now who will be surprised with this I wonder?) with honours (now who was surprised with that?) from her course. I think she studied Medicine or something similar to it – not much is actually known about Maree except that she now works at one of the top medically inclined clinics around the world. Sighs… that girl has it made…

Kirsten's only brother Mueller is 20 and is the complete opposite of Maree. Where he completely flunked his grades and she excelled, he absolutely was unrivalled in his sporting commitments (Maree sucked at sports – enough said let's not ruin her reputation as an all-rounder shall we?) and being this unrivalled at sports at THIS school was the only reason that he actually graduated. If you haven't already guessed Colistin is a school for the extremely gifted of children – you would be surprised to find that people actually don't skip grades that often here because the work is that much harder than at normal schools. Any who, Mueller is now a professional sports star… I think that he does Karate or something similar to it. I'm not entirely sure how to define and differentiate between the different fighting styles so yeah he's just a fighting super star and I have no idea what he does… and I LIKE the martial arts… weird huh?

Any who, the two other sisters are younger than Kirsten and twins. Destiny and Amethyst I think their names are. Weird huh? Relatively normal names for everyone else and then… but… the house I'm told was going through a hippie-like stage when they were born so that's what's with the names I guess, I'm glad that my parents named me a normalish name. These two are in grade eight are on the star softball team. They are brilliant. Destiny has a sort of if-I-don't-hit-a-homer-then-I'm-gonna-get-out style whereas Amethyst is a more conservative player – does the ol' I'm-gonna-whack-it-and-try-and-get-whoever-the-hell-is-on-3rd-base-home-while-trying-to-get-to-at-least-1st attitude happening. They are both middle to top students in their classes and I guess you could call actual all-rounders.

Now the next person that I mentioned was a Miss Dorothy Catalonia. 

She is from Italy and has the freakiest eyebrows I have ever seen and an even freakier (because it's so damn good) hand at fencing – I haven't seen or known her to lose yet, and… I doubt that she's going to lose anytime soon. She is brilliant. She's smart, talented, VERY pretty, popular, and holds the Under 20's National Title as best fencer. Eyes not bugging out yet? I think mine fell out and rolled away to Never Never land when I heard that. 

Miss Dorothy's parents are both deceased and she lives with her Grandsire Denkim Barton. As a result of this she is very mature and independent – I have never heard of her ask for help for anything. Maybe that's just pride getting in the way but she doesn't let it get in the way of being friendly with her TRUE friends – like myself – but she can be the quite the little diabolical schemer is it appeases her.

Now who did I mention next in my last entry? Ahh, was it Quatre? Yes that's it. Quatre Rebarbar Winner I believe it was. 

Now you already know that he's dating Miss Dorothy and the 3rd most popular guy in school. Well, unlike his girlfriend, Quatre is quite open and friendly with everyone. This annoys the vast majority of people who live by the status-according-to-money-and-charisma-and-if-you-are-at-the-top-you-must-assert-authority issue. Issue. Yes it does quite create one doesn't it? Well, Quatre who is normally quite the conformist absolutely refuses to follow this rule and bend to the populaces wishes… I guess seeing as he conforms in every other way to their way of thinking they brush aside the fact that he doesn't act better than anyone else. He is quite nice when you do get to talk to him – and I should know. I talk to him a lot. I was actually the person who got Quatre and Dorothy hooked up together. It only took 5 MONTHS but … it was well worth the effort in the end…

Oh, laughs, I haven't discussed his family history have I? Well, his father runs the family business (no surprises there) and they are the most wealthy aristocrat family that doesn't actually contain an ounce of royal blood. With good reason too, they run Winner Satellite Corporations. Eyes bugging out of your head again yet? Yep, he's the only son and heir to that. With 29 sisters, no mother and a father who is, to say the least, a complete politician. Man, I can BARELY stand those people on TV!! I have NO idea how he LIVES with one…

Okay-dokey, next person… noticed that the summaries are getting shorter and shorter yet? Hehehe… well, my next person is… drum role please… the one… the only… the most popular guy in school… GIVE IT UP FOR DUO MAXWELL!!! 

Yep, most sexy, most charismatic, most popular… he's a dream. … And… he's dating Relena Peacecraft. It's a great world we live in eh? (Could ya hear the sarcasm? Heh) Duo Maxwell is the son of a priest who is in guy in charge of all Christian churches in Sanc… making him pretty well off as well. He has an older brother called Solo who is in grade 12 and dating my best friend. Sighs. Another great matchmaking success courtesy of moi!! Did you know the fact that I was also creating an avenue where I would be able to see Duo more than before never crossed my mind until four months after my best friend and Duo's elder brother (Solo) had started dating!?!? Man, for being smart I sure can be dumb sometimes eh? Unfortunately that theory didn't work anyway for he was always spending time with the Princess from HELL!!! O…Kay… that was SO not neutral!! Okay let's rephrase that shall we? I NEVER get to see him anyway because he's always spending time with… with… not can't do it… must… try… RELENA!!! Breaths heavily… that was so unbelievably hard to write!! 

So whom haven't I written about yet? OH TROWA!!! ^-^ 

Oh, just the 3rd most hansom guy at school THAT'S ALL!! He's dating Kirsten and I think that half of the student body have no idea why and the last to ask was impaled on Kirsten's sharp remarks that nobody has the guts to ask why anymore and thus, we have no idea. My best friend seems to think that her twin is dating Kirsten because… ah, no, wait, she came up with a mental blank trying to figure THAT out. So, the twin's parents are circus performers and own much of the performing industry in that area. They are the best to ever be seen and as a result are very rich and Trowa is naturally great at sports and now you know why he's popular, it's such a non-biased world we live in ain't it? I don't think I have much to say about this one – even though his twin is my best friend… funny huh? Oh, he's a best friend with Quatre. Mmm, my world is really complicated huh diary?

I know that there is SOMEONE else I have to mention now HOW THE FRELL IS IT!?!?! Hmmm, talked about 1st most dateable guy and girlfriend, 2nd most dateable buy and girlfriend, 3rd most datea- GOT IT!!! I HAVEN"T TALKED ABOUT WUFEI CHANG!!! Oh, he'd kill me if he knew I'd written Wufei Chang instead of Chang Wufei.

'Kay, so… The History of CHANG, Wufei:

Wufei is Chinese and is very traditional, nationalistic and can be just a tad too chauvinistic at times… Only he knows the on goings of his private life for he doesn't discuss it with anyone at school. We know that in grade 6 he did a 6-month correspondence thing over in Japan. We know that he loved it there because he always got this mysterious little smile whenever we asked him about it… unfortunately he never elaborated to us what happened. A lot of the guys think he got laid. I don't think so, either, he finally found a proper best friend (he was kind of a loner even though he was the 4th most popular guy in school) or he got himself a girlfriend, … or… maybe… BOTH!!! Mm… again, there isn't really much to say… he doesn't really give us much to go on really…but in spite of his efforts we DO know that his family is EXTREMELY well off and that ahh, we actually don't know much more than that really… OH and he knew Jessica McDermott as well… I'm guessing that they met while he was doing his correspondence course.

I guess the only person who I haven't talked about is myself… funny huh? It's my journal and I talk about everyone BUT myself. Typical. Awe-well. Got to get it over with sometime… I'm regarded as someone who is popular by association. I know and am friends with a lot of the popular kids but am not actually popular myself. In fact, I guess you could say that I'm kind of on the rejected side of the social ladder… perhaps not even on it, maybe sitting a couple centimetres underground under it. The main reason for this is because of Relena and Kirsten. I think that even early on I was regarded as a threat via those two. But being who I am, I was more concerned with making my parents proud and excelling in my grades and forgetting about my social life at the time to take notice until the damage was done. Now, I'm only talked to if necessary and my social life at school really sucks. I really truly try to make an effort to befriend people but no matter what I do I get shoved here, shoved there, and finally shoved a little lower down in the dirt under the social ladder. I guess that makes it easier to understand my anger at Relena and Kirsten now does it? And well, if it doesn't it'll probably become much clearer to you dear diary as I continue with this project.

Girl Whose Got WAY Too Much Free Time On Her Hands, Signing Off.


	3. The Deck is Shuffled

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. Damn. However any characters you see in there eg Kirsten Cholate who do not appear in Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz are mine and if stolen you are copywriting as they are MY property. Thankyou ^-^  
  


And sorry if I offended anyone when I mentioned the September 11 Terrorist attacks in the 1st chapter.

  
 Pairings include: Rx2, Ocx3, and Dx4, so far

**The Secret Diary of… WHOM?**

Deary Diary,                                                                                         Day Three

GUESS WHAT!?!?!?! Tomorrow Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, my best friend and I are going to an amusement park. Now this just isn't ANY amusement park this is THE amusement park. That's right. We're going to Scaberdarb's Skimphole. Weird name huh? Well to my understanding, skimp can mean time and Scaberdarb is the founding member and owner's name and well… a hole is a place… I think that that basically explains the name don't you think? So it could be called Scaberdarb's Time Place but Scaberdarb's Skimphole sounds better… I think…

Any who, let's start at the beginning… that happens to start sometime this morning… well any who I was helping my other best friend Lucreziea Noin (yes the girlfriend of the incredible sexy Milliardo Peacecraft) move in with her boyfriend. They had FINALLY decided to share a flat. I don't know HOW long we've been trying to get them to do this but they have FINALLY got their act together and done it. ^-^ And it looks SO cool too. It's a place overlooking much of the city in one of those really good buildings with all of those high-tech gizmos and gadgets that fill up the house. It's sort of like a penthouse… Any who the place has a swimming pool on the ground level, with the reception area also located on that level… then from the second level to about the fourteenth there are small places a bit like a cross between a good hotel room and a flat. Then on the fifteenth level there is the penthouse. Yep, Lucreziea and Milliardo get the WHOLE floor to themselves… Not a very high building is it you say? Well on the 16th floor is the gym – yep, the WHOLE floor, just for a gym… it's a pretty good one actually. I'm getting a membership later… 

Any who so I was helping them move into this AMAZING HOME WHICH I WAS SO JEALOUS OF AND WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE BECAUSE OF IT… when… my mobile rang. It's this cute sexy little Prussian blue coloured phone with gold lining… man is it just me or do I get distracted easily? Any who, my mobile rang and I nearly leaped out of my skin when it did, I mean, I'd forgotten that I even had it with me… it's a good thing that I don't drop things when I'm surprised – I just hold them tighter and squeeze them to death – because I was holding a box of those china cutlery and plates that you use on VERY special occasions when it rang. So placing the box of china-wear down VERY carefully in the kitchen I raced past the dining table, hallway and into the living room to the couch where I'd dumped my bag when I'd first come in. Having to place fingers in both ears to quite unsuccessfully block out some of the sound of 'Never Had a Dream Come True' that my phone was blaring like a fog horn does to other ships. When, I tripped over the edge of the coffee table landing flat on my face beside the couch… brilliant. So without further ado I picked up my still blaring mobile and pressed the 'Accept Call' button – FINALLY ending the rendition of 'Never Had a Dream Come True' and lifting my sore face up off the carpet I answered and being the calm, cool, considerate person that I was feeling after having my ears blown off and my face flattened answered the phone with 'What the hell do you fricken want?'

There was a LONG pause at the other end, and then. 'Girl is this a bad time?' Nobody and I MEAN NOBODY calls me 'girl' when they pic up the phone except Trowa's twin.

'Ah, Cath, is this you? Sorry, but, I just fell flat on face after a fight with the coffee table.' Yeah, real intelligent answer – rates along side those of stupefied stares, garbled grunts and mute-yet-moving mouth-actions.

'Yeah, hello gurl, this is me. Life should be-

'Ah, Cath? Did you call just to sing that song in my ear again * cough *** badly * cough* or was there a purpose in mind behind this call?' Oh yes I'm feeling very nice today – a, tell me what you want and get off the line response – ni-ice.**

'You sure this isn't a bad time?' Breathe girl, just breathe I was telling myself… wonder why I was so moody? Well… let's just say it's THAT time of the month…

'Not Cath, this is just my moody season…' Let us see what she responds with.

'Oh… so...' the tone was deceptively innocent…but… I did NOT come down in the last shower so I was able to – barely I might add Cath's good at it – pick it up. 'You wouldn't be up to going to Scaberdarb's Skimphole then would you?'

I just about exploded. I'm surprised that Cath isn't permanently deaf in whatever ear she holds the phone to after I screamed my 'I would so absolutely love to' response. Before dancing around the apartment eliciting strange looks from the other two residents currently located on this floor (Lucreziea and Milliardo remember? THEY"RE still here…). Well… what was I supposed to do? Jump up onto the roof and sing 'That's the Way I Like It?' Any who, moving on from my progressively weirder and weirder psychotic state… So… details down and permission granted from over-protective parents I… was going to…. SCABERDARD'S SKIMPHOLE TOMORROW!!!

O-my-god!!! I could barely believe it after hanging up the phone… I don't know HOW I'm gonna sleep tonight… actually probably won't sleep at all… probably be too damn excited… and I'm not now you say? OF COURSE I AM!!!!! Nevertheless, … when it's tomorrow… IT'LL ONLY BE A COUPLE HOURS / MINUTES TILL I'M THERE!!!!!

I was sooo far into la-la land that Lucy (Lucreziea Noin) had to slap me on the upside of the head to bring me back to reality… AND SHE HITS HARD!!!!! Well… I guess being as athletic as she is and working out with Milliardo all the time really pays off… actually… I wonder how much working out she actually does with Milliardo… wonder if it's 'perving out' or maybe even… MAKING OUT time that she spends with him if you catch my drift!!!! Hehehe… bad dirty mind BAD DIRY MIND!!! 

So, after pulling myself off the floor and placing the mobile back with the rest of my belongings the three of us continued to furnish Milliardo's and Lucy's new apartment. It is GORGEOUS!!! I am SO jealous… oh well… they DO deserve it… the only thing that confused my about the whole thing after we finished around noon was that they had furnished 2 extra bedrooms… one I could understand … you know for guests and things but TWO!?!?! I asked them if they were sleeping in different rooms and they just laughed and exchanged a secretive glance – of course after convincing me that yes they were sharing a room – the master bedroom if I must know… OKAY OKAY just because I can be REALLY nosy… oh yeah, one of the other bedrooms was a guest room they said, and before my mind caught up with me my mobile rang again.

Eyebrow raised, I followed the sound of 'Never Had a Dream Come True' to the living room (newly completely finished) to where my stuff was and picked up my phone. Thank the Lord I had had the commonsense to turn the sound down earlier after that last call from Cath. 

What I couldn't guess was why someone else would be ringing me… it's not like I was needed anywhere else and I HAD already finished my homework… no… don't look at me like I'm stark crazy I had…so… curiosity aroused I made my way to the couch and bent to pick up the loudly blaring phone, brushing a few way-ward strands of hair back as I did so… 'Hello…?' was all I managed to get in before a voice quite akin to a smugly purring cat who has just downed a couple of birds questioned 'would you like to come to lunch with me?' There was only ONE person I knew who could sound that much like a cat and get away with it… 'Doro-chan? That you?'

'Yess.' The voice purred – I would just HAVE to find out what this little kitty had been eating – at the other end of the line 'So… , has the offer been accepted my assiduous civil servant?'

Nobody is allowed to sound like that and make a backhanded compliment sound that good in one go… ooohh… was my jealousy factor getting a major workout today or what? Any who… , wonder why Doro-chan's sounding THAT smug… well… if I got… then I can find out… can you hear that little conniving part working as well? Hehe… 'Ya, Doro-chan I'd love to go… where and when… my duties are done for the day.'

'Tokimo's in half an hour…' she paused waiting patiently for me to clumsily grab a pen and piece a paper and write it down. 'Got it?' She asked in response to the scratching of pen on paper.

'Got it… Tokimo's, in half an hour… k then… see you at 1:30pm.'

'Sayonara.' And with that she hung up the phone. So inquisitiveness animated, a quick good bye to Lucy and Milliardo and a grumpy taxi driver later I was at Tokimo's. At first glance it seemed Doro-chan had yet to arrive so I coerced a nearby waiter into the task of finding me a table and sat around to wait. Half way through my 3rd soda pop I saw a distinctive blond ambling through the doors of the restaurant, brown-haired boyfriend in tow. I don't think I've ever moved so fast as I grabbed a menu and stuck it up in front of my face – it took a second for me to realise that reading a menu upside down is a bit more suspicious than just plain staring so, turning it round I watched the couple over the top of the lamination. 

Laughing and cajoling each other the two proceeded to steal the attention of all contained within the restaurant until a point at which I though 'screw this' and dropped the menu – freeing up the eyesight of both my eyes – all to better to see them with and watched unhindered.

I felt my hands tightening into white-knuckled fists of rage, eyes narrowing into tiny slits that would make even the most agro of dragons proud – I probably just about looked like one too – all I was missing was the fire and smoke – ahh… no… sorry got that… I was pissed. That little witch of a bitch had stolen MY boy… little whore I'm gonna… thankfully for the powder-puff princess my sinister thoughts of slaughter her slashed by none other than the VERY later indeed Doro-chan.

'Hey girl… loosen up will ya… look I know that you wanted Duo but lifes a bitch and then you die' here she shrugged 'deal with it.'

I looked up to her, face white with wrath 'You wouldn't be saying that if the little snake slithered in and wrapped her slimy hands around Quatre.' That must have been like a slap in the face for Dorothy as she turned from Princess-Praiser to Death-and-Demise Determiner in a matter of 0.1 seconds flat. Even I was impressed. But then Dorothy did something that caused me gape in stupefied wonder … or shock even now I can't tell which… as she bounded over to the now-kissing-couple and tapped the She-Deevil on the shoulder. 'Hey Relena I just wanted to tell you before I like forgot that I saw this like TOTALLY awesome like sale on in the shoe-store down town you know like the one where you got those like TOTALLY FABULOUS pink shoes from!' I paled in complexion until I resembled something akin to a white that even a ghost would be proud of. As I watched, rapidly loosing my appetite as Dorothy proceeded to tell Relena and her boyfriend all about this sale she'd seen. As soon as she'd finished Relena and her beau were out of the restaurant so fast you couldn't see them for the dust. And then Dorothy turned around and bowed 'Thankyou, thankyou, no autographs please.' And made her way back over to me as the whole store applauded. I mean just because Relena was dating DUO didn't mean that they had to flaunt they're… ah… togetherness all over town.

As I had this internal debate a women looking in her mid-twenties walked over to the insanely grinning Dorothy and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Ah… I RUN that store you were talking about and we aren't having a sale for another month and a half at least… what where you….'

Dorothy looked at the lady and smiled, smoothing out the playful evilness in it 'I'm sorry but I just HAD to do SOMETHING about that… well… you saw…' and with that she took her seat aside me.

I looked at the Cheshire cat smile adorning her face and sighed in relief as I realised that she had only found an innocent way of shooing the She-Deevil out of the store before I blew my brains and launched an attack at her. I gave her an appreciative smile to which she nodded and asked 'Shall we order?'

The rest of the meal passed by in relative tameness… the discussing of boys, boyfriends, clothes, boys, the food, friends, school, boyfriends etc… until I realised that the reason for the out of the blue luncheon had not yet come to surface. 'Ah, Doro-chan, didn't you have a reason for inviting me when you rang an hour or two ago? You know, when we agreed to meet for lunch?'

She looked at me from under the scariest pair of grey eyebrows you've ever seen. No offence intended but they look like a pair of aged cockroaches that crawled onto her face one night and forgot to get off the next morning… either that or died there… so any who while I was deciding whether or not her eyebrows where actually alive or not she prepared to delve into her stores of knowledge and gossip for the latest information that for some reason she had decided only I was to be worthy of. I was so involved in watching her eyebrows I missed her answer. 'Hm?'

Dorothy just rolled her eyes. 'You really should pay attention more often… I said that Casey Jay is saying that one of the Fabulous Four (authors note: the Fabulous Four consist of the four hottest guys in school: Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei) are CHEATING on their girlfriend.' THAT got my attention. My head snapped up and I looked at Dorothy, concern clearly written all over my face. 'If the sorry bastard whose doing that is yo-' I never got to finish my sentence as she waved her hand dismissively. 'It's not Quatre, I mean seriously, no offence but he wouldn't touch a fly let alone CHEAT on me.' I nodded in understanding, yes Quatre would never do something like THAT he was exactly as Dorothy stated – as docile as a lamb. I thought this over as we ordered a round of coffees. It wasn't Quatre – Dorothy would know – and it COULDN"T be Wufei… at least I don't think it could be him anyway… I mean… we don't even know if he dates and you've gotta have one of THOSE before you can cheat on them. That just left Trowa and… DUO!!! My eyes snapped up to snaffle Dorothy's attention. My question clear she just nodded. I felt my eyes grow to impossible sizes to resemble saucers that an invasion of aliens could've called home to. It was then that Dorothy brought out the reason she was telling me this. 'Casey Jay thinks he's dating you.'

My nerves, frayed from too much excitement today, couldn't handle the overload of frustration and I promptly burst into tears. Arms wrapped around me and soft words were said in a vain attempt to stem the flow of my tears and the mounting levels of my escalating anger. It grew to heights untameable and from there, to a maelstrom of fury and spite. It was far too much for a day that started far too good. I ran. Ran out the restaurant doors and past streets and alleys that blurred together with unsurmountable deluges of tears.

I arrived at my favourite park. Lover's Landing if I remember correctly was it's original name. Long before wars and golden ages, tales of magic and kings, before the Colonies and Mars, when it was just Earth and the stars beyond, that were always just out of reach. Like my sanity was at the moment in time. It seemed to stand still for a moment, for a moment I just watched, tear-mottled face, large quivering blue eyes revelling in the beauty that was ever-present in Earth-bound nature. It's originality and wonder. But for a moment time stood still and not a moment longer. 

I turned to see a car, speeding down towards me, and in the dark… wait DARK? How long had I been here? … The car wasn't stopping to wait for my speculations to be decided and continued its unbidden assault towards me. The ramifications of the situation hit home a little to late. And, as I turned to scream, shutting my eyes against this nightmare. I felt it. It slammed into my side, knocking feet and breath from me. I felt the cool concrete beneath me and vaguely thought that the way the car hit felt weird. Almost like an angel's arms had closed around me… throwing me unto safety. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on freezing cement, the car long since screaming away into the night… but… what had happened? I've no knowledge of if I'll ever find the meaning of what occurred in that instance. But, I knew what was about to happen. And I know what didn't. And for my tired brain, that is enough for the night. So, exhausted and with many a thought to ponder I began the long journey home.

Upon arrival I was fussed over until I just about screamed and collapsed into bed. Now, with a lot more to think about than just a trip to Skaberdarb's Skimphole. Lot's more.

Girl With a Seraph, Signing Off Next time on The Secret Diary of… WHOM? (Hehe… not really a secret who it is anymore is it if you've been reading it carefully *shrugs* or not so… doesn't require much brain power) the trip to Skaberdarb's Skimphole. The author of this diary has a lot more to think about than just keeping up appearances. And it looks to be a long day when another confrontation with Relena surfaces – post her hearing about things from Casey Jay. It looks to be interesting on the next instalment of The Secret Diary of… WHOM? 

Interesting chapter ne? The next one and this. Please review. ^-^ Next chapter will be up on *looks at calendar* the 27th of April. BYE!!!!!


	4. And the Dealer Doles Out The 1st

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. Damn. However any characters you see in there eg Kirsten Cholate who do not appear in Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz are mine and if stolen you are copywriting as they are MY property. Thankyou ^-^  
  


 Pairings include: R+2, Oc+3, 6+9 and D+4, so far

Oh, and in this story Duo has BLUE eyes. Don't look at me like I'm spastic I've read all those stories describing his 'amazing amethyst eyes.' But, I've watched Gundam Wing and he has COBLAT BLUE EYES!!!! Maybe its just and endless waltz thing… I mean… Heero's hair WAS moss GREEN in that for goodness sakes…*shakes head in wonderment* aw well… Duo has eyes that are blue, that's all I wanted to say.

Eh, and yes I know that I said that I'd update on the 4th of May but I got bored and decided to update early… is that a good thing? Any who… on with the story:

**The Secret Diary of… WHOM?**

Deary Diary,                                                                                         Day Four

Day four, day 4, fourth day, 4th day, good day, great day… mm yeah… As you can probably tell Diary I had an EXCELLENT day today on the 4th day of my diary entries. Today Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, my best friend and I went to an amusement park. Remember what I was saying last time? WE WENT TO SCABERDARB'S TODAY!! It was sooo cool! Today was unbelievable!! Okay, okay I know what you're asking… is she EVER gonna start talking about what happened today? We-ell!! Glad you asked!!! ^-^ Here we go… on a journey of wonder and amazement (and a little horror)!!! HERE WE GO!!!….

Gently I opened my eyes, sunlight streaming through the blinds 'gotta ask mum to change those…' was the thought circulating through my mind. Covering a yawn, I happened a glance at the alarm clock down beside my bed. I watched it's pretty purple and blue dials moving about it's face afore I realized I was supposed to be reading it… 'Arr… must be REALLY early in the morning….' Slowly the dials on the clock, and the numbers merged into recognisable figures. 6:30am it read. Six… thirty… AM!!!!!! WHAT THE!??!?!! I never wake up until at LEAST 8:00… then… why was I already awake? – And one and a half-hours early I might add. I was definitely missing something here… what in the equation had I yet to discover? What little fact had I overlooked?

Gingerly I sat up so as not to connect my forehead with the ceiling above and swung my legs over the side of the bunk bed. I glanced down at my sister… nope… she was still asleep… the reason for my being awake did not connect with her…. I levered myself down to the floor and gathered some clothes for the day… perhaps the meaning would become clear to me later… or maybe if I was more awake? Leaving the closet doors open I turned and walked down the hall and stairs, past living room and den into the kitchen. THERE!!! The holy object of my pilgrimage down the stairs… THE COFFEE MACHINE!!! Grabbing a mug, and various other necessities for making coffee and ten minutes later… I was to be found sitting Indian style on the couch sipping a straight black. TEE HEE!!! AND THEY ARE STRONG!!!

Watching the dewdrops run rivers down the window and pane I remembered that mayhap, it would be a good idea if I checked my planner. Setting now empty mug aside I slipped on my slippers – that had somehow found their way downstairs – on, I returned to the bedroom I shared with my sister. Glancing at the clock again I found I'd been up for 15 minutes… I must have drunken my coffee fast no? Groaning I reached into my bag of miscellaneous items from yesterday and pulled out my pastel coloured planner. Flicking through various pages, I found the one that should have been occupying my attention completely. In large bold print was SCABERDARB"S SKIMPHOLE DAY!!! (Meet at Lunar Eclipse at 9:45) My eyes enlarged to impossible sizes and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to smother an excited scream full of pent-up anticipation. Once sure that none had been aroused from my antics I ran to the closest and grabbed a pair of mid-calf length denim jeans, a blue top and my tennis shoes. Taking great care not to slam the closet door I then turned from the room and sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom.

Once there I enjoyed using a vast amount of the hot water my sister would normally occupy and set about deciding how best to arrange my hair for the day. Half way through towelling dry, I remembered the last events of the previous evening. Hands going limp, and towel collapsing to the floor I stared the mirror. Dainty elven face gazed back at me, face white, eyes widened in remembrance. 

Car. My gaze immediately was riveted to my naked body searching for some evidence of the night before actions. Light. So blinding. My eyes had felt like they were burning. Tears had welled up and were stabbing at me. So wanting, so begging for release. Pain. Of something colliding. Of frame hitting flesh. Warmth. Now why'd I feel that? Earth. Dust in my eyes, soil in my hair, grass at my feet. Motion. Why was I still moving? Was I flying? Still warmth surrounds my mid-section. Was I hit there? Was that warmth blood? Concrete. Yet no pain. Why? I'd collided with the ground? Warmth on my head. Was I hit there as well? Was that warmth blood too? Eyes wide opened. The flurry of the night sky. Glare of city lights and lampposts. Nothing there.

Yes, nothing was there, neither on that street, nor on my body. Then, what was that warmth I had felt? Did I just imagine that? Did I just fall down or faint? NO! I couldn't have. I'd fainted before and this was … different. It was… real. It HAD happened. Nevertheless, … so many unanswered questions… and amongst those… what happened that night?

Quickly I slipped into my clothes and brushed my hair, placing my trademark beret on over my still entangled hair. I was shaking. GET A GRIP! Clenching and unclenching my fists I was finally able to 'get a grip' when a loud thump sounded on the door to the bathroom startling me.

"GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE WITCH I WANT TO HAVE A SHOWER TOO AND WITH HOT WATER I MIGHT ADD!!!" was what sounded through the door next. I took a deep breath to once again, gain control of my nerves and screamed "I WAS UP 1ST SO I GET 1ST DIBS! I DO NOT COMPLAIN WHEN YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER!" I mentally excused the half-lie, I don't complain… much.

'GET OUT NOW BEFORE I BASH DOWN THE DOOR!' oh… so she's assuming that I've been in and still AM in the shower for the past – here I picked up my watch and clipped it onto my arm glancing at the time, it read 7:30 – 45 MINUTES!!! I'd been in here for 45 MINUTES!! Nevertheless, … my shower only went for about 15… so… I"D BEEN SPACED OUT FOR HALF AN HOUR!?!?!?! Gee… maybe my sister's right. Maybe I should try to hang onto my concentration longer than just when I'm doing my school-related work / stuff. An impudent thumping on the door drew my attention back to the present problem. Throwing my towel on the rack I yanked open the door and raced past her into the hallway "IT"S ABOUT B*****Y TIME!!!!" echoing in my ears followed closely by the slamming of a certain bathroom door.

I dashed into my shared bedroom and began throwing things haphazardly into my backpack before throwing it over my shoulder and bolting down the stairs, chucking my pack on the table and straight into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.

The heavenly scent of bacon and eggs filled my nose as I took the time to stand still and recognise the fact that breakfast had already been created. Following my nose to the dining room I discovered it sitting there, cutlery and all … along with my parents and… smeg… my aunt and uncle. Quiet as a mouse I walked into the room, plastering my best 'lady's' expression on my face as I took the vacant seat beside my mother. Now, don't misunderstand me, I love my parents, heaps, but… meal times aren't exactly a casual occasion – well, when relatives are down anyway. 

Under spiky bangs I peered at the man and woman on the other side of the table, too deeply engaged in polite conversation with my parents to notice my staring let alone my existence – yet. Moreover, as it registered who they were, I was glad that they had yet to do so, and again counting my blessings that I was going to be out for the day. Uncle Alex and Aunty Cecile were here. Now, these two were the cause of my sudden changed from happy-go-lucky girl to elegant lady. Listening to the conversation, I was relatively relieved to be able to easily pick it up. Again, Aunt and Uncle had turned the subject to that of discussing other people's business – as they often did when they were down. Today's subject was Lucreziea Noin and Milliardo Peacecraft.

'… And I have no conception whatsoever,' Aunt Cecile was saying, lightly dabbing her mouth with a serviette 'about why those two have decided to do that.' Oh, great, where they discussing the Lucreziea Noin and Milliardo Peacecraft's new union as flat mates. I silently fumed as I began daintily eating my breakfast, and Aunt Cecile what I have no concept of whatsoever is why you are discussing this when it is clearly NONE of your snooty-nosed business.

'I whole-heartedly agree Cecile,' I glanced at my stepmother who was now the one talking, 'moving in together, that I guess I can understand but THIS? THIS is pushing that matter FAR too far out of hand!' Oooookaaay. Did I miss something here? They've obviously moved on from whether or not it's alright for them to room together… so… what is this new matter they're discussing I wonder?

'And what is your opinion on this matter Miss before you decide to give it to us anyway – invited or nay.' 

I clenched and unclenched my jaw thinking of how best to respond. I settled with a half-truth. 'I have no notion of to what or whom you may be discussing Aunt Cecile.' Whew, THAT relatively neutral sentence took a LOT to get out. I lifted my face to look at her in the eye. A mask of innocent confusion in place on my face. I watched for Aunt Cecile's reaction. She gave it.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU UGLY LITTLE GIRL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MY ASS! I KNOW YOU WERE LISTENING IN ON OUR CONVERSATION THE WHOLE TIME MISS PRISS! AND I KNOW THAT THE INSANITY MISS NOIN AND MR PEACECRAFT ARE CURRENTLY EXHIBITING IS COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT YOU ILL-MANERED SLUT!' Aunt Cecile roared with her husband joining in – this was a prepared speech of theirs. They gave it as much as possible.

I bristled. Mum stood preparing to scream her hand rose about to slap her sister. I stood. Dad lunged at Uncle Alex. My facade snapped. The language that poured from my mouth was neither vile nor contemptuous – though I no not how that came about. I had said the first words that flew to my brain and so; even now have no recollection of what was yelled in that short space of time. All I know is, what I finished it with before storming out of the room: '… and that is that! Now if you'll excuse I'm going to be late for my bus!' I don't think I've ever left a room that fast. Mother and father came out a little while later to console me and give me comfort, and by the time that was done I really was going to be late for the bus if I didn't hurry up. 

'Have a good day kiddo!!' yelled by my father, was the last thing I heard as I boarded the bus. Now, I'd survived the morning, remembering the night before, my Aunt and Uncle and public transport, I don't think anything else could possibly go wrong were my thoughts as I paid the bus driver and leaped off the bus. Now, as I looked in mounting anticipation and exploding excitement up at the theme park, all I had left to face were the rides. So, grinning widely I paid for a ticket and raced towards the designated meeting area: The Lunar Eclipse.

Eyes running through the crowd we spotted each other at about the same time. "HEY THERE GIRL!!!" was the greeting that met my ears and turned quite a few heads let me tell you. But, I was in such a good mood by that time that I couldn't have cared less if half the world – well all in the theme park anyway – thought that I was a lesbian – it wasn't the truth anyway and everyone who knew me knew that anyway. And I had too little brainpower left to give that thought significant thought anyway.

I grinned with the awakenings of insanity that only come when adrenaline meets unrivalled excitement and happiness. And so, with my arrival, - the last of the group I might add – began the beginning of a day I know I will never forget. Whether that be for the set of amazing eyes I met or the later confrontation that would occur I do not know. But, this day, will long live in my memory, and so… without further ado, I should let its story … be… told…

From candy stalls to raging Rolla coasters, this theme park had it all. The morning this quartet of friends that we were, are, could be scene racing from one ride to the next. From the Lunar Eclipse where the day began to the Sun Struck Goddess – the ride with the most dizzyfying effects I've ever been on… we couldn't walk straight… make that run straight for at least… 10 minutes. We travelled from one side of the theme park to the other. From candy stall to restaurant, water slide to earth plum-meters we tried everything. I do not believe that we truly stopped moving until late into the lunch hour at about one.

We finally stopped our haywire journey at the park's best restaurant. And here, was where you could be served by Skaberdarb himself – cooking was his speciality. Dorothy, spotting a table recently vacated ran… yes… DOROTHY ran… and collapsed… very unlady-like I might add – into one of the seats. When questioned later about her display, remarks merely bounced off her waving hand as she explained, she was amongst friends – and no weird looks from strangers were going to change the way she acted when with us. Dorothy has the defiance and determination not to mention self-confidence of a politician. But she is human, and that's why we love her.

While the rest of us took our seats Dorothy amiably waved a waiter over for menus before engaging her boyfriend Quatre in a conversation about things secret to the rest of us as it was spoken in quiet mannerisms and muffled laughter. Shaking my head in good humour I turned to engage Trowa and his twin in conversation only to find Trowa's gaze fixed on something over my right shoulder. Turning my gaze to follow his I was in time to witness a young child begin to scream. Her black sparkling hair, flying about her face, beginning to get stuck to her face via her tears was a sight to behold. It was beautiful. I looked at Trowa, he seemed concerned. "Trowa?" He turned to look at me. Brow creased in… worry? "Yes?"

"Do you know that little girl?" when greeted with an innocently blank look I elaborated, a small smirk slipping onto my face as I did "The one you were staring so intensely at. Trowa" that sentence gave play to some amusing thoughts "You DO know that she's WAY too young for you don't you and that you ARE dating … *shudder * * shudder* Kirsten?" By this time I was outright grinning at him. He himself was chuckling at my antics but then quieted himself to answer my original question. "She just reminds me of Wufei that's all."

I blinked at him dumbly, and whirled to look at her. She did. So much. She looked so much like Chang Wufei. I turned my head in wonderment to look back at Trowa. It was his observation so I'd ask him the questions. "Does Wufei HAVE siblings?"

Trowa looked at me with his only eye look, the other hidden behind his spiky bangs. He looked back at the now-screaming child. "I don't know." He answered honestly. 

It was then, when the little girl began screaming that the worst happened. And Armageddon was in motion. Relena appeared. She was fuming. Her outfit skewiff and her hair tousled. This was not the Relena we normally ran into. Something was wrong. And the way that her gaze was fixed firmly on my bewildered face did nothing to quell the uncomfortableness I was feeling at this moment in time. 

She stalked between the tables over to us, covering the distance so fast the thought flashed through my mind 'wonder what drugs SHE"S been taking?' She reached us. And slammed her hands down causing drinks and cutlery, food and other odds and ends situated on the table to fly. Meekly I looked up into her face. Staring into her eyes I knew then that not even Dorothy and Quatre's negotiating skills would be enough to lessen the rage in this girl let alone subdue this situation. 

It was then as the pampered princess opened her mouth to yell at me that all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. In a haze I remembered yesterday's conversation. 'One of the fabulous four are cheating on their girlfriends… Casey Jay thinks it's you.' Me. Me. Me. Me. Cheating. With. Me. I never felt her hand slap across my face. I never felt the impact of my head snapping back against the wall. I never heard the yells of my friends. I never heard the voices of Quatre and Dorothy trying to stop this. Never heard Cath yelling at Relena. Never felt her shaking my shoulder, trying to see if I was all right. All I saw was two cerulean blue orbs glaring at me with as much rage as the sun has fire. All I heard was the screaming of a lost little girl.

As if in one of those slow moving black and white movies from centuries before the colonies were built I saw her turn. I saw her yell at that little girl. I felt it. My rage. It climbed to impossible heights to rival the powder-puff princess' own. I never knew I was glaring fit to bury a town. I never knew my hand ripped across her face as hers had mine. And for the second time that day, I never heard the words I yelled. The events at this point in time were all hazy. Like a film had grown over them… my eyes… as if… unseeing powers had tried to prevent my remembering of this. All I know is that when feeling and hearing came back she was yelling at me. Grabbing my hair. Turning to yell at that poor child – why hasn't anyone come for her yet? – yanking my hair in the process. It was like I was underwater. Watching the antics of undersea divers. Slow. Methodical. Particular. 

My ability to feel was once again gone. I was floating. Falling. Accepting of the darkness I was about to reach when my head would connect with the concrete. I prick in my leg set fire shooting up it until I was sure it would explode. Smiling eyes reflecting all images, none entering. Pain ricocheted around my skull. My arms had stopped flailing. 

A thick fog was creeping in from the edges of reality. Figures where walking in it. Dancing. Playing. Happiness. Free. How I longed with all the fibres in my being to be as carefree and in blissful contentedness as those figures where. I reached out damaged arms towards them. Blood trickling down my figures. Along my forearms. Onto my chest. I fought to traverse along the swirling floor towards them – but my legs refused to move. The shadow dancers just stared at my open hand. "Let me join you…" I called out. My voice sounding far and distant. "I don't want to stay where I am…" images of my Aunt and Uncle and various incidents with them filtered through my mind. Fights with Relena. Words of hate. Words said in anger. Words taken for truth. Slowly, ever so slowly, the tendril like figures reached out their hands. 50 meters, 25, 10, 8. It never occurred to my fragmented mind that this was impossible. 2 meters, one. Almost there. I stretched as far as I could; my blistered fingers and their inky digits were about to connect. Light flooded the arena. The figures screamed; and dissolved into pitch-black darkness. I screamed, cried out with all the anguish in the universe. So close. I had been so close to release.

My eyes opened to look into the bluest pair of eyes I had ever seen. Dark-brown locks periodically fell back across their endless depths. The brow above those eyes was hidden by the unruly bangs but I could see the eyebrows creased in worry. Something cool, comforting touched my forehead. Those gorgeous blue orbs turned to someone beside him. A little girl; with long black hair and golden-brown eyes. An ivory hand was passed through her hair. I followed the midnight-blue sleeve up to see two jet-black eyes set in a scholar's noble face. Round about shoulder length hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Wufei, my tired mind registered. Wha? But, I was not with Wufei; I was with Doro-chan and Quatre, Trowa and Catherine! WHERE WERE THEY!?!?!? Sensing my confusion, or maybe it registered loud and clear on my face, I don't know, – the only feeling coming from my head as far as I could tell was an incessant throbbing – Wufei gestured over to my left side. It took energy I didn't have to turn my head and look.

There sitting beside me were the aforementioned ones I was wondering where were. Their mouths were moving. They seemed to be asking questions. They seemed to be worried. Wonder why? Slowly, slower than a snail crawls by the conversation trickled into my ears. And even then, only parts:

"…was hit pretty hard… you sure there weren't… what about… take… this might…" conversation was then tossed from the enchanting blue eyed one to Catherine.

"…don't think… no right… thanks but… why did… how do you… NOT POSSIBLE!!!" At this point in time I think it registered that I would never pick up the thread of conversation and I promptly gave up trying to decipher the higgledy-piggledy facts and scraps of conversation running through my bruised brain.

Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy and Wufei all seemed to be arguing about something. It seemed very trivial at the time compared to the headache I had that if pulled out of the confines of my skull I'm positive would have been the same size if not larger than Jupiter. A gorgeous smell to my right defeated it and brought about a relief that no aspirin ever could. I turned to see the beautiful stranger… hey… isn't that a song? … Well he was talking to the little girl quietly. He was holding the miracle cure for headaches in a little pearl-coloured bottle in his left hand, his right on her shoulder. That song by Madonna started swirling around my head:

Haven't we met?   
Some kind of beautiful stranger   
You could be good for me   
I've had the taste for danger   
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away   
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay   
Heaven forbid   
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger   
  
I looked into your eyes   
And my world came tumbling down   
You're the devil in disguise   
That's why I'm singing this song   
  
To know you   
Is to love you   
You're everywhere I go   
And everybody knows   
To love you   
Is to be part of you   
I paid for you with my tears   
And swallowed my pride   
  
Beautiful stranger...   
Beautiful stranger...   
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away   
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay   
Haven't you heard?   
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger   
  
I looked into your face   
My heart was dancing all over the place   
I'd like to change my point of view   
If I could just forget about you   
  
To know you   
Is to love you   
You're everywhere I go   
And everybody knows   
  
I looked into your eyes   
And my world came tumbling down   
You're the devil in disguise   
That's why I'm singing this song to you   
  
To know you   
Is to love you   
You're everywhere I go   
And everybody knows   
  
I paid for you with my tears   
And swallowed my pride   
  
Beautiful stranger...   
Beautiful stranger...

What I would have given just to see all of his face. I turned my line of vision to see and… he stood and walked away. I could have filled an ocean with the amount of forlornness I felt then – and I had yet to know the answer to the most important question of them all. Why? Why was I so drawn to him? Why did I need him so? His eyes. They reminded me of Duo… DUO!?!? Yes, it is possible that that is Duo. Relena showed up so why wouldn't he be here with us right now? And with that I drifted off into a dreamless slumber – not that I would have had it any other way.

I awoke some time later to the quiet consoling voices of family and friends nearby. Slipping open sleepy eyes I turned to look at my parents and sister, and ring of best friends. They looked tired. "What happened?" I think I would have laughed at how much all in the room jumped when I spoke. I don't think they expected that to happen.

"What happened when?" Quatre asked.

Catherine seemed to know what I meant. "You spontaneously blacked out at the theme park when Relena was yelling at us."

"How?"

"No idea. You just… blacked out."

"You're not holding out on me are you?" There was an uncomfortable silence. "Mum? Dad? What happened? What aren't you telling me?" The family doctor Miss Iris Winner (Quatre's Sister) chose that inopportune moment to enter. I rounded on her. "Why did I black out at the theme park?" She turned to face me, her face suddenly devoid of all emotion. I prepared myself. This was not going to be good news. "A syringe fell into your leg. We've done all the diagnostic tests and blood work and sent them away. We should know in three months time if you have anything serious." The world seemed to fade out. Three months. I could have some deadly disease and all she could say was WAIT THREE MONTHS!?!?! I had so many questions I wanted, had to ask. "What am I looking at possibly?" Iria turned to look at me. Her eyes, they were so sad. Like she was delivering my death sentence. "I'm don't want to alarm you unnecessarily and accidentally further the advancement of any disease you may have caught so I'm afraid that I can't answer that question at this point in time."

That was when I grabbed you dear diary to write down these morbid sets of events. It looks like you're going to be of more use to me than I ever thought possible diary. A place, a way to write down events and feelings that cannot be shared with others. In this desolate picture I found myself wishing more than ever that my Beautiful Stranger was here. Whether or not it was Duo I am still yet to decide. My eyesight was too hazy to be able to tell. All I remember was his gorgeous blue eyes, soft and caring, and oh-so worried. I wanted to reach out and caress that face and say that yes I was all right. I doubt that I will ever be able to do so. But I want to do so now more than ever. I want to be near his calmness. I need to be near him, the way he radiated tranquillity like not even Wufei could. And the peace that he seemed to bring that neither Quatre nor Dorothy could. I could easily see that my Beautiful Stranger was a tower of strength to those around him. I only hope that I'm one of them.

Girl With Too Much to Think About Signing Out 

_Next time on The Secret Diary of… WHOM? The 2nd term starts anew with new subjects, teachers and STUDENTS!?!? It's the opposite of 1st day blues with excitement sparking and a feud secretly being waged between two boys vying for the same gal. And the author of this special diary has to deal with the possible consequences of a holidays last meant-to-be-fun moments. I think this will prove to get interesting and class hasn't even begun!!_

Now… *grins sheepishly* unless I get bored this next chapter will be out on the uhh… around the 4th of May… *looks at audience of viewers giving her weird looks * What? Okay THIS one will be… maybe… probably won't be early this time!! ^-^ Until round the 4th of May!!! See you next time!!! ^-^ 


	5. Interesting Pre-class Events

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… damnit… just the story and the extra characters that I add in… as per usual.  
  
Pairings Include: 2+R, 3+OC, 4+D, 5+?, 6+9, H+?  
  
Sorry for not updating when I said I would but I had a lot of work to do. Thankyou for being so understanding. *smiles at crowd who is about to kill her for taking a couple extra weeks to update* Oookaaayy… maybe I'll just start yes?  
  
  
  
The Secret Diary of… Whom?  
  
1 Day Five  
  
2 Dear Diary,  
  
ein Tag wie jeder andere; a perfectly ordinary day  
  
Okay, so I'm writing this in a broom closet right? Don't ask about the weird location all shall be explained. I just couldn't hold out until the end of the day to relate these events, for I am afraid that by that time I will have forgotten them or have some parts erased from my memory. Guess I should start at the beginning of the day right? Man, how often do I do that? Start a story with the middle instead of the beginning? Oh well… nothing bad has happened because of that yet… so… without further ado… I bring you… the Morn before Class…  
  
Silence, sweet, resounding silence. Sounds weird describing silence as 'resounding' doesn't it? Well, I think that a lot of things could be compared to silence. Like my mother for example; she has a sort of … nurturing silence, or take my dad for instance; he has a sort of … busy silence. Tee hee, or what about Duo? He has an active silence if you get what I mean… so many ways to compare so many-  
  
Bring, BRING, BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG, BBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG, BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Damn. I guess you can't call that silence now then can you? Snapping my eyes open and launching myself up… BANG!!!! The sound of flesh hitting ceiling resonated throughout the upstairs of our house as I bashed my head on the ceiling. This little accident was followed by many a curse until I figured that seeing as it was the first day of school I should probably get ready.  
  
Launching myself from the top bunk I hit the floor with a booming thud startling my sister whom had just now entered the room, presumably to make sure that I was up.  
  
"GUTEN TAG!!!!"  
  
If my sister hadn't jumped before she did then before rolling her eyes. "Hey yourself." She responded to my gusto hello.  
  
3 "Welcher Tag ist heute?"  
  
"It's Tuesday," she retorted before pausing and adding "Schwachsinnige." For good measure.  
  
"I am not a moron. Is it ah, …?"  
  
"Yes, first day of term two. I'm here to tell ya to get your act together and hurry down for breakfast. You're gonna hafta have a shower tonight because we won't have time. You've slept in, through the first alarm and don't have enough time to do piano practise this morning so… you'll have to do that this afternoon as well…, um… anything else? Oh, Aunt Cecile and Uncle Alex are going to be staying until the Earth Sphere Martial Arts tournament being held here in three months is over, remember Uncle Alex competes? Uh, … I think that's all."  
  
"Heute hab ich keinen guten Tag"  
  
My sister, used to my saying things in German just nodded, smiling, "Yep, but just because this isn't your day is no reason not to be grouchy Schwachsinnige!" And with that she departed. I didn't have the energy to yell at her saying I wasn't a moron.  
  
Groaning I walked over to the closet and pulled out my near neglected uniform. I brushed off the mothballs and smoothed it out with my hands. It looked like a sailor's outfit. It composed of a navy skirt, blue top with puffed sleeves and collar that had our school emblem on a badge pinned in the middle. We wore black shoes and either blue or skin coloured stockings or brown socks with it. I rolled my eyes. "In the navy, we sail the seven seas… in the navy…" my song turned into a sort of muted hum as I began to change. 'Hmm… socks or stockings?' A huge rip in my stockings settled the matter, grabbing my socks, shoes, and bag and holiday homework I proceeded downstairs.  
  
Dumping my belongings in the living room I walked into the dinning room mentally cursing as I remembered my aunt and uncle were still here. 'Hmm, something to take the attention away from myself…?' I thought taking my place as I felt the gaze of both uncle and aunt upon me. "Are you competing in the Earth Sphere Martial Arts Tournament Uncle Alex?" YES!!! SCORE!!! Now it sounds as though I'm interested in them! I reached for the bread and butter before turning my attention to my uncle who was about to answer.  
  
"Yes I think I will compete." I could hear the smugness in his voice as clear as day, "Too bad there aren't going to be any good competitors this year eh? Only person who'll be worth it is Meuller Cholate and he hasn't decided whether or not to enter yet, I've probably scared him off eh? Bet he's too scared to have another loosing confrontation with yours truly."  
  
I shouldn't have asked. My uncle had been the Earth Sphere Martial Arts champion three years running and apparently the success had gone to his head like a good bottle of whisky.  
  
The conversation revolved around his career for about half-an-hour before it came to my attention that I'd have to be ready in 15 minutes to catch the bus. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically 'just blooming perfect. I love going to school after listening to uncle talk about his self for half an hour. For some UNKOWN reason it really sours my mood.'  
  
I retreated to the safety of the living room and shoved on socks and shoes, all the while fuming silently. 'I hate listening to his gabble. The only bright spot in my day isn't even going to be when I get home! School sucks and now home is going to too. Just perfect!' I thought viciously. 'Darn them and their stupid tournament! Why couldn't they have it somewhere else!?'  
  
I didn't have much time to ponder over that though as my sister called that the bus was here and I flung my books into my bag and ran for the bus, good tidings from mother and father echoing in my ears. We take the school bus and normally that suits me fine. I normally get a whole seat to my self, and don't have to share; the bus fills so that all but one seat is filled. Today though, there was only one seat left, next to an individual with a ducked head. He appeared to be asleep; his bag was resting on the only free seat, his hand on top. I mentally cursed. Plastering a grin on my face contradictory to my turmoil-infected insides I wandered over, tapping him on the shoulder as I reached over. He glanced up, there was no shocked look as I gazed upon a face of untold beauty, there was no gasp of disgust as I gazed upon the most ugly thing I had ever seen – there might have been one of either, if I could see his whole face. Large, dark bangs fell across most of his face, his eyes covered by dark sunglasses. This didn't stop me from checking out what was to be seen. He was gorgeous, of that there was no doubt. He was almost otherworldly so. I almost lost my nerve to ask if I could sit there because of it, but when I did he gave a little half smile and moved his bag obligingly. I sat down.  
  
Oh, that smile, it was so cute. It was like he was relieved to have someone sit there, but… like he was afraid at the same time. 'Maybe he feels the same way you do about crowds and people.' The logical side of me reasoned. We still had at least a good ten minutes until we arrived at school, perhaps 15 if the main road was again blocked. 'Enough time to try and find out,' I contemplated.  
  
"So… do you always wear sunnies?" I winced at how fast I had said that. It sounded like 'So, mumble-mumble -nies?' I doubt anyone with any sense could have understood that.  
  
"Nani?" His voice, low and surprised, was as gorgeous as the rest of him and because of this distraction it took a moment to realise he hadn't just spoken in English. Ah, transfer student, goody.  
  
He blinked and seemed to realise the same thing. "Sorry, I am not um…," he seemed to be missing the words he wanted to say. His voice didn't sound oriental, almost Australian, so… how did he know another language? Now-a- days the only places they were spoken was at home amongst families, but he with an Australian sounding voice, how did he know another language? Man, did I just totally repeat myself or what? His quietness brought me back to reality.  
  
"Let me try, you're not from around here huh?"  
  
He smiled that little half smile again and nodded. "You could say that."  
  
I grinned. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
He just shrugged in response – guess he's not very talkative eh? Well, neither am I come to think about it.  
  
"Oh well, I'm gonna take that as an affirmative response. Why, do you wear sunnies?"  
  
He tapped his sunglasses. "These?" It struck me as odd that he didn't know the word 'sunnies.'  
  
"Ya, those."  
  
"Eye-operation." I winced. I can't stand needles and that stuff of any kind. Blood yes, Gore yes, but, not needles ew! He seemed to sense my discomfort and changed the subject. Despite that it still made me feel a little dumb. "Do you want to borrow my brush?" I ran a hand through my very tangled hair and blinked stupidly. In all the rush of getting ready I had forgotten to brush it! Smiling sheepishly I nodded. He reached down and pulled up a gym bag, it wasn't from around here I noted. The bag was of colony origin. 'Oh my gosh! A COLONLY STUDENT!?!?!?' A brush waved in front of my face brought me back to earth; nodding thanks I quickly brushed my hair before whacking my beret over my dark locks. With brush in bag and my hair fixed I turned to the student and watched him from under my spiky bangs. He seemed, almost… well, the emotion there was undefinable, as he watched out the window. I was just reaching up to re-arrange my badge when the bus screamed to a halt. Curses sounded throughout the bus and the sent of burnt tire floated up through the floor.  
  
"Sorry kids but we're gonna hafta take the back road!" Called the bus driver from the front, "the main road's blocked!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, 'again? Wonder what happened THIS time.' It was then that I noticed the breeze from the window beside me, spinning and reaching out, intending to ask the transfer student if he would mind closing the window, I gasped in shock to find him gone. Just a slight indentation on an empty seat was the only indication that he had been there at all. I blinked. Maybe when I was hit by something two nights ago, I still couldn't figure out if it had been a car or not, I had hit my head. Guess I was just imagining things, but just to be sure.  
  
"Jake was anyone sitting here before?" I questioned, indicating the empty seat beside me.  
  
His only response was to raise his eyebrows at me in surprise and start laughing. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him, oh so mature I know but he was annoying me. Jake stopped laughing long enough to answer, "Wasn't anyone there before you sat there."  
  
"Yo-you sure?"  
  
"Nope, the bus screaming to a halt woke me up jeeze Hilde, if it's that big a deal I'll ask Franco. FRANC!!! Was anyone sitting on that seat before Miss Priss got here? Ya? K, whatever. There's your answer." And with that he returned to sleeping.  
  
Well, something just wasn't quite right with THAT little scenario, hmm, food for thought on a rainy day, and with that I contented myself to listening to the bus radio until we would arrive at school.  
  
  
  
A slight jolt sent me out of the stupor I was in as the bus stopped next to our school. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my stuff and bolted from the bus before anyone else to be rid of them, it wasn't much fun standing in amongst a bunch of people who quite more than possibly hated your guts.  
  
Throwing pack over shoulder I wandered aimlessly through the front hall, signing my name off at the roster before making the trek to my locker. 'Here we go, now what was the combo…? Oh ya… , thirteen… , eight… , and… twenty… four… there we go.' Placing my pack in my locker I grabbed my diary and flicked through the pages to where my new schedule for this term was located. 'Hmm, lets see… tutor, english then maths and morning tea. I can handle that.' Nodding to myself I grabbed the necessary equipment and shut my locker, clicking the lock closed as I turned to see Duo round the corner. Glad was I to be holding onto my locker still for I doubt that I would still have been standing if I hadn't. My knees were trembling that much. He smiled that gorgeous grin that make us women want him, and the guys so jealous of him. It was then I realised he was approaching me. Now I was glad that I had said yes to that kid to the brush on the bus. If it weren't brushed now… I think I would die.  
  
"Hey Hilde," his voice was soft and melodious, "I wanted to ask you something, would you come with me?"  
  
"Su-sure" I stammered. 'What could he possibly want with me?'  
  
We rounded the corner and he pulled me into a disused broom cupboard. 'Well, this is romantic,' I thought sarcastically. "Wh-what did y-you want to talk to me about?" Damn that incessant stutter I develop whenever I'm around him!  
  
"Well," his voice was smooth and enticing, it was then I realised his hand was still holding my arm, "That was a lie, it's really something, that, I'd much rather SHOW you."  
  
I raised an eyebrow before I realised it probably couldn't be seen in the dark. "Well, what?"  
  
"This."  
  
And with that word we swooped down and captured my lips. But, instead of pure wonderment, the thought running through my mind was 'shit, shit, shit.'  
  
Girl A Little Bit Occupied Signing Off  
  
Ho, ho, ho! So, how will she react I wonder? And why isn't she glad? Class is under way in the next chapter and tantalising temptations are around every corner, literally. What's a girl to do?  
  
So, sorry about taking forever to update. Too many projects I've had. Oh well, well, the next ep should be out on the 2nd of July. So, till then, c ya! 


End file.
